A prayer
by kalahadija
Summary: This is my second fic and it's about Rei and Jeddy, love, romance, fluff, just the way I like it. Read and Rew! Thanx!


Hi again! This is the second fan fiction I wrote and it's about Rei and Jadeite. I had an idea about those two for a long time now, but the full story came to me after I heard a forgotten song "Save a prayer" from Duran Duran. A love fic, of course.

I don't own Sailor Moon nor do I own Duran Duran. I can only wish…

Loves and kisses.

P.S. Ignore my spelling and grammar, I'm not a native English speaker. Foreign, sorry…

You saw me standing by the wall, corner of a main street

And the lights are flashing on your windowsill

All alone ain't much fun, so you're looking for the thrill

And you know just what it takes and where to go

-I knew you were angry, furious. I would be too. You avoided me like a plague; you gave me just what I deserved. But I was a fool then and I'm still the same man you met back at the good old days of the Silver Millennium. I spied on you, on your so-called lovers whom you dragged with you as boredom was clearly written all over your beautiful face. But as soon as you would spot me, a new mask was pulled on and you laughed, you flirted as only Lady Minako would. Only your eyes stayed dark, clouded not with passion or lust but with grief.

And I knew it was my entire fault and that I deserved nothing from you, but, like I said, some thing never change, and I'm still a fool.

Don't say a prayer for me now, save it 'til the morning after

No, don't say a prayer for me now, save it 'til the morning after

My dreams haunted me, and you were the only vision in them. I could feel your fire consuming me every time a simple memory of you emerged from my past. Oh, what power you have over me. Why did I have to fall in love with such a stubborn woman? Why I couldn't find a simple one like Lady Ami? Because I loved challenges and you were a big one, probably the greatest of them all.

Feel the breeze deep on the inside, look you down into the well

If you can, you'll see the world in all his fire

Take a chance (like all dreamers can't find another way)

You don't have to dream it all, just live a day

It was a particular night; the first time I ever saw you crying. You were just escorted by your new "lover" to your chambers and he was about to kiss you. Your eyes flashed red, and to my joy, you slapped him and shouted him out. As soon as he exited you collapsed and cried out: "Come out, you bastard, I know you're here!"

I swallowed hard and stepped out of the shadow.

"Why are you doing this to me?" you whispered, your voice hard and sad, and your face covered in tears.

My heart sorrowed, the old wounds opened too quickly and I couldn't say a thing as I approached your shivering figure. I tried to cradle you in my arms but you started to hit me with your fists, delicate hands trying to create holes in my body. I didn't do a thing to stop you.

"Why, why did you betray me?" your voice was a whisper now, as you calmed down.

A bitter smile appeared on my lips as I took you in my arms and carried you to your bedroom:" You are tired and I'm sure that your bed is far more comfortable than the floor." You were indeed too tired to reply back.

Don't say a prayer for me now, save it 'til the morning after

No, don't say a prayer for me now, save it 'til the morning after

I placed you on the bed, and you quickly fell asleep. Finding no will to leave you; I sat by your silent form and found my soul to be at some kind of a long forgotten peace. I didn't know for how long have I lived in a state of the utterest chaos until now.

My gaze drifted of to the full moon and I sailed of into a form of a meditation. It was your silent voice that brought me back.

"I prayed the next day, you know." I was confused at first but then I remembered. The last night we had spent together, you told me that you will pray and I asked you not to, I asked for you to save it 'til the morning after.

"I should have prayed right at the spot, right at the beginning but I just wanted to spend my final hours with you. If only I…"

"No!" my answer was sudden and it came from the deepest corners of my soul.

"YOU have nothing to be blamed for! It was me and only me that caused the chaos! I was the first one to have converted to the side of evil! I was the one that…that… killed you in a most awful way! I was the traitor to my King and to my beloved! No, my love, don't never ever even think of such a horrible thing." Silence was all the answer I got. I sighed and continued in a calmer mood, trying to face your dark eyes that were staring and piercing my entire being.

"Look, I know I am a bastard for saying this, but all I ever wanted from you was forgiveness. Why, if you could find strength to forgive me, I wouldn't care damn about the others. Rei," I cupped her cheek softly "my feelings for you never changed and they never will. Let them kill me, let them convert me, but that is the only thing sacred in me and they will never touch it".

The silence was killing me. It felt like hours until you finally had spoken: "It will be a long process. I need time"

I couldn't believe my ears. Did you just forgive me? I wondered. You saw the question in my eyes and smiled slightly. "You idiot, this is a part where you should say, 'Oh, magnificent goddess of fire and ruler of my heart, I am at your feet. Thank you for the forgiveness, I promise to be a loyal servant'" You continued in a mock like voice and I knew it, you still loved me to. A new wave of guilt spread in me, threatening to destroy this moment. I swallowed hard and looked back at you. My doubts were smashed bay a single look from those eyes. And all I could do was grin and to give you light peck on your little nose.

Pretty looking road, I try to hold the rising floods that fill my skin

Don't ask me why I'll keep my promise; I'll melt the ice

And you wanted to dance so I asked you to dance

But fear is in your soul

Some people call it a one-night stand

But we can call it paradise

I still find myself waking up in the middle of night, wondering if all was just a dream. But then my hands touch your body that's sleeping next to me and all my doubts are washed away.

You still pray; every night I can hear your clothes rustling as you walk out of our bedroom into your private temple. And this time I don't stop you.

Don't say a prayer for me now, save it 'til the morning after

No don't say a prayer for me now, save it 'til the morning after

I can hear your silent footsteps as you walk back and slide into the bed. You know I'm awake as your gentle finger playfully swats my cheek. "Open your eyes." Your order and I comply.

I cannot hide the smile that spreads across my face and you try hard not to laugh, but fail.

"I don't understand why do you have to smile like a silly little boy every time you look at me." she wonders, her eyes glittering.

"Oh, my unbelievably good looks that reflect in your eyes are the reason that cause that kind of emotional pass." I say, knowing that this will earn me a slap and at least two hours of sweet and fiery lovemaking. Oh, what heavenly delights!

I think I should start praying my self. To thank the gods for you, my love. But the prayer can wait. 'Til the morning after.

Save it 'til the morning after

Save it 'til the morning after

Save it 'til the morning after

Save it 'til the morning after


End file.
